All-Star Squadron Vol 1 14
, and Degaton time shifts them to Earth-Two, January 1942. Before they even get there, though, the Syndicate decides to turn against Degaton, but this treason had been anticipated, and a pre-set fail-safe device is triggered, hurling all five of them instantly into another time dimension. Specifically, they are shifted to the JLA's Transmatter Cube, whence they emerged into Earth-One, in October 1982, and immediately attacked the Justice League. On Earth-Two, in January 1942, after returning to New York from San Francisco, the All-Star Squadron has their first encounter with the magnetic villain, Nuclear, the Magnetic Marauder. He was standing on a rooftop, in broad daylight, magnetically attracting construction materials from a nearby building site, to his position on the roof. Johnny Quick zings up there and engages him, causing him to drop his heavy metal loot, which Firebrand melts into slag before they hit the street below. This keeps it from bouncing around and crushing people. Meanwhile Nuclear is defeating Johnny, while Brandy and Belle, now joined by Robotman and Commander Steel, scramble up to the roof to join the fight. Quick, Robot, and Steel team up to use a steel cable, and their own metallic bodies, to ensnare Nuclear, but in the process they topple over the edge of the very tall building. The Marauder's equipment and powers enable him to escape, by crashing through a brick wall, while Robotman and Steel are lucky to catch a stout flagpole with their cable. The five All-Stars decide to hold an informal meeting, and since Hawkman has entrusted Liberty Belle with the key to their meeting rooms, they head for JSA HQ. But inside, they encounter Aquaman, Firestorm, Hawkman, Superman, and Zatanna, most of whom they don't recognize, and two of whom seem to be imposters. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** *** *** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** * * * Other Characters: * * * * Locations: * ** *** , 1982 ** , 1962 * ( ) ** *** **** * , aka "misty borderland between dimensions" Items: * Chronium, a new element, discovered by Professor Zee in 1947. * * * * * * Vehicles: * Professor Zee's Time Machine Concepts: * | Notes = *Continued from *Continued in * Reprinted in . * Per Degaton's memory loss, as described in , dates back to earlier in 1947, but paradoxically was inflicted by events taking place in December 1941. * Superwoman has super-hearing and understands Russian. * Since their meeting on January 9th 1942 and "now", Liberty Belle, Johnny Quick, and Firebrand have been out to San Francisco, did some things, and gotten back. Even with nonstop flights, both ways, that had to take at least three days, so this story would seem to be set, at the very earliest, circa 12 Jan 1942. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}